borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Kagura Karatachi
Kagura Karatachi (枸橘かぐら, Karatachi Kagura) is a shinobi of Kirigakure who works as an aide to the Sixth Mizukage. He has been chosen as a successor for the new Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background Being the grandson of Yagura Karatachi, people kept their distance from him, leading to Kagura having no friends. Rather than struggle with becoming poor, he enrolled into the Kirigakure Academy to become a shinobi. In the Academy, Tsurushi Hachiya alongside a few other students viewed him as a human being. During their first combat training, Kagura killed many of his classmates after falling into a trance, resulting in him becoming afraid of wielding a sword again, as well as accepting he was truly the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage. During this time, Shizuma Hoshigaki took a great interest in him. Despite being attacked by Kagura and receiving a lasting scar on his chest, Shizuma applauded him, encouraging him to stay true to this nature for the coming era. Since then, Shizuma began watching over Kagura with earnest, working diligently to keep him safe. Thirteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kagura was promoted to Chūnin. At some point, he became Chōjūrō's aide, and offered the chance at succeeding him as Mizukage, which Kagura declined. Chōjūrō also chose Kagura to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and inherit his sword Hiramekarei. Personality His goal is to make Kiri into a peaceful village. He is shown to be very friendly to others, even if they're from another village. He also acknowledges his village's dark recent history and strives to make up for it. He is happy to meet the visiting class from Konohagakure. Kagura is also a fan of Kagemasa to the point he owns extremely rare Kagemasa merchandise. Due to spending most of his life as a ninja, he is relatively not use to playing games, but enjoys trying new such activities. Friendly and cheerful as he is, he has many insecurities. Despite the praise of Chōjūrō, Kagura feels underserving of ever becoming a Seven Mist Swordsman or Mizukage. This stems mainly from his family ties to the Fourth Mizukage. Struggling to make friends because of that fact, he became very lonely and eager to break free from his grandfather's history. Kagura apparently has a subconscious bloodlust side to him, as once worked up too much in combat, he goes on a blind rampage. Because of this and the lives he unintentionally took, Kagura developed a strong PTSD, fearing to draw a blade of any kind. Even while using a wooden sword against Boruto Uzumaki in a sparring match, he was left visibly distressed from the brief exchange. After meeting Boruto and his friends, Kagura was glad to be treated as friends with them. Gradually, the group helped him to regain faith in himself. As Boruto, who desired to walk a path void of his Hokage heritage, insisted that Kagura can't live in the past, Kagura finally decided to accept the opportunity to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. However, upon meeting up with Shizuma, who disputed everything that Kagura had come to believe, including the nobleness of the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage, Kagura reluctantly agreed to join Shizuma in his coup d'état, solemnly accepting his identity as the Fourth Mizukage's grandson. Appearance Kagura is a fairly tall teenager. He has a fair complexion with short, messy, grey hair that falls over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left his forehead, pink eyes and a tattoo with three points running down under his left eye. Overall, he bears a striking resemblance to his grandfather, Yagura. He is very handsome as nearly all the Konoha Academy female students immediately swooned for him. He wears black pants, a striped purple shirt, a green long-sleeved vest with a high collar, and black gloves. He also wears a grey-strapped forehead protector under his bangs. He carries at his hip a wooden katana with a square hollow hilt. Attached to the top of the scabbard is a Kagemasa key-chain shaped like the movie-star's signature visors. Abilities Despite his young age, Kagura is a genius shinobi, who's reputation is heard across the shinobi world. In the Academy, his prowess was shown to be especially high, swiftly defeating all his opponents in matches. As such, Chōjūrō wants Kagura to eventually succeed him as Mizukage, a position reserved only for the strongest shinobi of their village. Kenjutsu Kagura is very advanced in kenjutsu, as even in the Academy his performance was feared by others. His skills also made him a candidate to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman, particularly Chōjūrō's former position and thus would inherit Hiramekarei. During his brief sparring match against Boruto, Kagura effortlessly disarmed Boruto in a single assault. Against Tsurushi, who wielded an actual sword, Tsurushi was able to swiftly subdue the former friend with a damaged wooden sword, striking so fast that Tsurshi didn't even notice the blow. New Era Field Trip Arc When Shino Aburame's class comes to Kiri for a field trip, Kagura greets the foreigners and introduces himself as their guide for the day. Upon meeting Boruto, the two introduce themselves to each other. Guiding the class into the village's port town, Kagura informs the students of the business conducted in the tourist destination. During the tour, Kagura introduces the class to the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Afterwards, Kagura shows them the Kirigakure Academy, where Chōjūrō has him spar with Boruto. He swiftly defeats Boruto in a single skirmish, after which Kagura becomes visibly distraught. After taking a break, Kagura takes the class to the Memorial Park, where they all pay their respects to the deceased. There, he speaks of the history of his village's Academy's ritual, and how the "Bloody Mist Village" was a thing of the past. Iwabee Yuino notes that his grandfather was killed by Yagura, and Kiri's history still effect the present, to which Kagura apologises for. The group are then approached by Tsurushi, who disrespects Kagura and the Academy class. As Tsurushi attempts to attack Boruto, Kagura intercepts his attack, before Iwabee scares off the delinquent group. ater, Kagura learned that Denki Kaminarimon was kidnapped. As he and the Konoha students feared that telling the adults would end the field trip and possible ruin relationships between the two villages, the group went alone to save Denki. Once arriving at the pier, they learned that Tsurushi's gang was behind this. During the battle, Tsurushi revealed to the Konoha students Kagura's dark past. After defeating their enemies and saving Denki, to cheer up Kagura, the Konoha students invited him to play a card game with them. While Kagura enjoyed the game, he continued to lament about his past. Boruto however insisted that he can't let his family ties define him, as Boruto could relate to being compared to his famous Hokage father and grandfather. As a sign of friendship, Boruto decided to give Kagura his playing cards. Later, encouraged by Boruto's words and faith in him, Kagura requested to Chōjūro to take the test for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist position. As Kagura began practicing with Hiramekarei and showed it off to Boruto, Shizuma appeared, insisting that he needed Kagura's strength to begin the "proper" change of the village to its former glory. While Kagura insisted that this path was wrong, Shizuma claimed that the noble actions of the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage were a façade, having resorted to assassination and such to silence all who opposed their pursuit of a more peaceful village. Boruto rejected the claims and attacked him, but was quickly stopped by Shizuma's five allies. Shizuma revealed that they were his personally made Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, including himself and hopefully Kagura. Ultimately, between Shizuma poking at Kagura's bloodstained past, his debt to Shizuma, and the claims of misdeeds by the current Mizukage, Kagura reluctantly agreed to join Shizuma's coup d'état, on the condition that Boruto's life be spared. He then brought his new team to the gather the remaining blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Trivia * The name "Karatachi" refers to the trifoliate orange, also known as the Japanese bitter-orange; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. Category:Characters Category:Male